A la mierda la cordura
by HarlxyQuxnn
Summary: La voz de la chica salía atropellada, los sollozos apenas la dejaban hablar. Y aunque intentaba explicar lo que estaba pasando, era imposible hacerlo. De pronto un grito proveniente de la garganta de Harley se escuchó y luego se hizo el silencio. ― ¡Harleen! ¡HARLEEN! Se escuchaba por el auricular del teléfono, pero como era de esperar, no hubo respuesta alguna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamiere:**_ _El universo Batman junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a DC cómics junto Warner Bros._

...

 **Nombre del fic:** A la mierda la cordura.

 **Primer capítulo:** Prólogo.

...

―¡No puedo querer de otra manera, Harley! ¡No sé amarte como tú quisieras! Pero, ¿no puedes aceptarme? ¡Se supone que tú ya me habías aceptado!

El payaso estaba furioso, lleno de rabia y resentimiento hacia la rubia que ahora le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos. Ella estaba tratando de no llorar, pero era imposible. Segundos después torrentes de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, como si fuese una cascada que no tiene fin. Se dejó caer al suelo tapando su rostro, ocultando sus sollozos.

― Lo único que quería era pasar un día contigo. Un día normal y corriente, Puddin'. ― Musitó la joven con su rostro aún oculto.

...

El Joker se tumbó a su lado y la miró con intensidad, como si estuviera escrutando todo lo que la rubia quería esconderle. Ella solo pudo estremecerse, la intensisdad de su mirada verde/grisacea podía con ella. Con esa mirada, ella mataría. Con esa mataría, ella moriría. El peliverde al ducharse se había quitado el maquillaje. Harley pudo ver de nuevo el rostro del paciente 221 de Arkham, de la que casi se había olvidado. Se fijé en las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, y se dio cuenta.

― ¿Sabes cuánto hace que no duermo? ― Dijo con voz ronca.

― ¿Cuánto?

― No lo sé, era una pregunta. No duermo, Harley. No puedo dormir por las noches. ¡Es cuando él sale!

Y en la voz del mayor criminal de Gotham se pudo ver la desesperación y la impotencia de no acabar con su mayor enemigo.

...

La risa de los maniacos retumbaba en la ciudad. Los acelerones del coche hacía que la adrenalina de Harley estuviese por los cielos. Habían terminado de atracar una joyería, la policía la perseguía como locos, pero como era habitual, no podían con ellos.

Cuando el payaso consiguió quitarse de en medio a los intentos fallidos de héroes, Joker frenó el coche haciendo que Harley casi saliese volando por el parabrisas. Ella se quejó, el Joker río. Y cuando su risa comenzó a sonar, la pequeña Harley se derritió riendo con él.

― Harley, ¿recuerdas todas las joyas insignificantes que vamos a vender a los mafiosos?― Preguntó con su habitual tono de voz, con un leve gruñido al final de la frase. Su acompañante asintió con una sonrisa. Si esto le hacía feliz a su Puddin'. A ella también.― Pues mira lo que tengo para ti.

El Joker sacó de una cajita que tenía guardada de su gabardina morada favorita. Se la tendió a Harley y ésta la abrió con impaciencia. En cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se empezaron a aguar. Era una pulsera de oro, tenía dos letras que colgaban de ella, una H y una J, las letras eran talladas en oro blanco. Para la ex-psiquiatra era la pulsera más bonita que había visto en la faz de la tierra.

― ¡Puddin'! ―Gritó arrojándose a sus brazos.

Empezó a besarle por todo su rostro. El payaso se dejó hacer hasta que la apartó de un empujón tan fuerte que la hizo estrellarse contra la ventanilla del coche. Luego gruñó, arrancó el coche sin decir una palabra y comenzó a conducir de nuevo para llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto Harley no le importaba el hecho de que había sido empujada de sus brazos. Le había regalado una pulsera, con sus iniciales grabadas. Para ella, era un acto de amor.

...

― ¡Harleen! ¡Harley! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¿QUÉ?― Gritó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Harley tembló, se quedó escondida en un armario mientras que su voz salía en susurros entrecortados.

― Lo único que quería es que él me quisiese. Esto lo hice por él. Yo solo quería su amor.

La voz de la chica salía atropellada, los sollozos apenas la dejaban hablar. Y aunque intentaba explicar lo que estaba pasando, era imposible hacerlo con palabras.

De pronto un grito proveniente de la garganta de Harley se escuchó y luego se hizo el silencio.

― ¡Harleen! ¡HARLEEN!

Se escuchaba por el auricular del teléfono, pero como era de esperar, no hubo respuesta alguna.

...

Habéis oído hablar de ella. Habeís temido su nombre y el de su adorado Puddin'. Creíais saber toda su historia. Pero lo cierto es que no. No la sabéis. La historia de Harleen Frances Quinzel es tan fantástica como aterradora. Tan llena de amor como de odio. Tan inigualable como escalofriante. Es el terror y magia. La pesadilla y la fantasía. ¿Quieres saber su historia? Entoces te invito a que te quedes.

...

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Ésta historia contendrá partes tanto de Suicide Squad, como de los vídeojuegos como de los cómics. También decir que es una historia con un lenguaje vulgar e inapropiado. Contendrá escenas paranormales y de teror. Además escenas violentas y con carácter sexual, por lo tanto si eres una persona aprensiva con éste tipo de cosas, por favor, no leas. Por último decir que el universo Batman junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen._

...

 _ **¡Hola, hola! Y bienvenidos a mi humilde historia.**_

 _ **Después de divagar y pensar muchísimo en si empezar a escribir por estos lares de nuevo, debido a vuestro nivel que creedme, me superáis con creces. Me he decantado por el sí finalmente. ¿Y qué mejor que empezar con una pareja que para mí es una de mis favoritas. Y no porque hace poco haya salido "Suicide Squad", yo soy fan de Batman y todo su universo desde que tengo uso de memoria. Pero tengo que admitir que con la película, me ha venido la inspiración de ésta pareja.**_

 _ **Advierto que muchos monólogos los habréis visto en la película. Otros en los cómics e incluso los vídeojuegos. Sin embargo más de la mitad del fic es producto de mi imaginación.**_

 _ **Por otra parte quiero decir que conteniene escenas para mayores de 18, ya por la violencia, sexo y demás sorpresas que iremos descubriendo durante la novela.**_

 _ **Y no me queda mucho más que decir. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. El horario de ésta historia lo tendréis en mi perfil.**_

 _ **PD: Para que os podáis integrar más en la historia, imaginad a Jared Leto como Joker y a Margot Robbie como Harley Quinn.**_

 _ **Y ya sin más, ¡nos vemos en otro capítulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2: At the beginning

_**Disclamiere:**_ _El universo Batman junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a DC cómics junto Warner Bros._

...

 **Segundo capítulo:** At the beginning.

...

Una joven de cuerpo escultural, pelo ondulado y unos increíbles ojos azules como el cielo, se encontraba tumbada en la que había sido su cama durante casi diez años de su vida. Había estado desde los dieciocho años en la facultad y ahora por fin era la psiquiatra que siempre quiso ser. La joven de tan solo veintiocho años ya podía decir orgullosa que era psiquiatra. No había sido fácil. De hecho, su vida no había sido fácil. Pero tampoco era fácil vivir con su ambición. Ella quería llegar a la culmen de las notas, quería destacar por encima de todos los estudiantes de su clase e incluso de las otras. Ella quería que cuando leyesen el nombre "Harleen Frances Quinzel" el rostro de ellos se desencajase, tanto por la envidia como por admiración. Y lo que siempre quiso, lo estaba obteniendo. Además de sus altas calificaciones, obtuvo miles de medallas por lo buen gimnasta que era. Todavía podía saborear con regocijo las miradas de deseo hacia ella por los varones y la envidia por parte de las muchachas.

Volviendo a la parte de los estudios... Bueno, ella no se sentía demasiado cómoda por cómo había sacado sus calificaciones. Es cierto que había tenido que hacer un par de "trabajos" para los profesores. Estaba claro que acostarse con ellos era inmoral y en cierta parte, era algo despreciable si alguien lo sabía. Pero Harls tenía el deseo de darles a todos en toda la boca. Y ésta era la única manera. Al ser la mejor de la facultad podría trabajar donde ella quisiera, pues todos la querían. Sin embargo Harleen tenía claro dónde quería ir. Y ese sitio era Arkham. Durante toda su adolescencia había pasado por ese sitio mil veces, sonriendo, pues sabía que dentro de unos años trabajaría en ese lugar. Ese lugar tan temido por todos, deseado por ella.

Por supuesto también podría darle en las narices a su madre y hermano. Quienes creían que jamás llegaría a tan alta estima. Imbéciles. El único que creía en ella durante toda su vida había sido su apreciado padre. Le pagó la carrera con mucho gusto pues para éste, Harley era su ojito derecho, la niña consentida. No es que con su hermano y madre tuviese una mala relación, simplemente Harls sentía que a veces era poco comprendida por ellos.

Bufó dándose la vuelta en la cama, dejó de acariciar el diploma, que no había dejado de acariciarlo ni un segundo y sacó de debajo de la cama un viejo álbum que la acompañaba a todos lados. El álbum era un tanto infantil, su fondo era de un tono morado y cuyos dibujos eran unas mariposas blancas. Ese álbum la había acompañado durante toda su vida. Con sumo cuidado abrió las primeras páginas, las primeras fotos que se mostraban eran a dos niñas, una de pelo rizado rubia que era Harley y otra morena con los mismos ojos azules que la primera, esa niña se llamaba Dianna, y desde los ocho años hasta la actualidad, era la mejor amiga de Harleen. La rubia acarició la foto con una sonrisa de cariño y nostalgia.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Era principio de el segundo trimestre en el colegio privado donde Harley iba. Se encontraba en el recreo, leyendo un libro que su padre le había regalado hace poco. A ella no le gustaban mucho los niños, de hecho los repelía. A su corta edad creía que los de su clase eran todos unos imbéciles inmaduros. Ella deseaba estar con personas más intelectuales, menos gilipollas... Y estaba segura de que si su madre le escuchase sus pensamientos, se llevaría un bofetón. Todo estaba como siempre, como cada maldito día de la semana. Hasta que escuchó unos sollozos que provenían de una chica seguramente y después unas risas. Harleen alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido. Un grupo de niños rodeaban a alguien indefenso y eso ella no lo podía consentir. Se levanto de un salto del banco que se encontraba y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el grupito de niños. Unos imbéciles se dedicaban a insultar y tirar tierra a una niña morena. Ésta se encontraba en el suelo tirada sangrando, seguramente se habría caído por los empujones._

 _-¿Os hace gracia pegar a una niña?- La voz de Harley sonó dura._

 _Todo el mundo la miró sorprendido, la joven tenía una voz dulce, como de ángel al igual que su aspecto. Harley fue caminando a paso decidido hacia delante, para así poder enfrentarse a la niña que cuyo nombre no quería saber._

 _-Te he hecho una pregunta._

 _-Pero si tenemos aquí a la gran Harleen Quinzel. Rarita, no deberías meterte con nosotras o lo terminarás pagando.- Dijo la que era la "líder" del grupo._

 _Ante aquello Harley no pudo más que cerrar los puños y con un gruñido le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho de la chica que insultaba y reía. Ante eso, un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el patio y segundos después empezaron los gritos de los niños. Harls rodó los ojos, como ella decía, eran unos inútiles._

 _-Creo que ahora te queda claro quién es la rarita.- Harley comenzó a reír mostrando su puño, haciendo que la chica que estaba en el suelo, saliese corriendo para llorar. Todos los perros falderos fueron detrás de ella mientras decían cosas como "´ésto no quedará así", "eres un bicho raro", "puta loca". Entre otras lindezas._

 _Harley ofreció la mano a la chica que la miraba con admiración. Dianna que había sido la víctima no tardó ni dos segundos en tocar la mano de su salvadora._

 _-Gracias..._

 _-No tienes porqué darlas. Yo he querido venir a ver qué pasaba. Odio a los abusadores con toda mi alma.- Harleen se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de defender a alguien no tuviese ningún mérito._

 _Y con miradas tímidas por parte de ambas, comenzaron a hablar. Eran niñas, y como tal. Al final del día ya eran las mejores amigas del mundo. Lo que ambas no sabían en ese entonces es que su amistad sería para toda la vida._

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

Por supuesto ésto tuvo consecuencias para Harleen. La rubia acarició la fotografía de ambas chicas abrazándose. Recordó que días después varias personas de la misma edad que ella se unieron a ellas dos. Y así formó su grupo de amigos. Dianna, Jake, Clarissa, Stiles, Darren, Dom, Emily, Destmion, Hayley y Richard. Esas diez personas eran las personas más importantes de su vida. Se habían hecho amigos en la primaria pero en secundaria la amistad no hizo más que crecer. Creando un vínculo que nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás.

Harleen pasó otra página del álbum, en ésta se mostraban a los once chicos abrazándose en grupo. La rubia recordó que fue por su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Ese día celebraban que terminaban el instituto por fin y entraban en la universidad. Vendrían días difíciles, pues ninguno de ellos estaban acostumbrados a estar separados, pero, juntos atravesarían esa cruel etapa.

La joven rubia volvió a suspirar con una sonrisa. Y mirando las siguientes fotografías empezó a pasar las páginas y páginas. Le encantaba ponerse nostálgica. Recordar los buenos momentos y sentir que aún le quedaba más que vivir la hacía sentirse viva. Viva y feliz. Siguió pasando páginas hasta que se topó con algo que no queria ver. Su ceño inmediatamente se frunció y un irremediable nudo se formó en su garganta. La foto que mostraba el álbum era una pareja. Pareja que era formada por un chico cuyos ojos verdes dejaban sin aliento y una chica, concretamente ella. Quinzel no pudo evitar perderse en los recuerdos mirando el beso de esa fotografía.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Harls había salido del campus de la universidad antes de lo previsto. Pronto se acercaban los exámenes de su segundo año de carrera y como siempre, la rubia necesitaba comer para aplacar la imperiosa ansiedad que reinaba en ella cuando éstas fechas se acercaban. Lo que más le saciaba a la rubia a la hora de estudiar eran los dulces. Cualquier tipo de porquería, como chocolate, golosinas, patatas y ese tipo de alimentación completamente basura. Ella estaba tan abstraída en su lista de guarrerias para comer que no se dio cuenta de que un chico seis años mayor que ella se chocó contra su pequeño cuerpo. Ambos se quejaron y cuando Harley iba a empezar a insultar, incluso teniendo ella la culpa, se quedó calla. El hombre que estaba frente a ella tenía una sonrisa de lado que hacía que sus piernas fallasen, unos ojos verdes que quitaban el aliento y su mirada... Joder, su mirada era penetrante. Su cabello era un desastre, era de un castaño claro pero que, con la luz del supermercado tiraba a rubio y su cuerpo... Sólo decir que la camiseta que llevaba estaba sufriendo. Se podía notar los músculos bajo ésta. Harley como toda adolescente casi adulta, se quedó embelesada viendo aquella imagen._

 _-Lo siento, no iba por donde iba.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa socarrona. Lo suficiente como para que a Harley le temblaran más las piernas._

 _-¡Zeph! ¡Tío! No tenemos todo el día.- Exclamó un chico tras él. Harley no pudo verlo bien, pero estaba segura de que eran muy parecidos. Quizá eran familia._

 _-Sammy, tío. Eres un aguafiestas.- Gruñó el que se hacía llamar Zeph. Éste le guiñó un ojo a Harley y tras un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, se dio la vuelta para ir con el hombre que le había llamado._

 _Harls no pudo salir de su asombro, las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en la garganta. De hecho, se quedó varios minutos en los pasillos de aquel supermercado._

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

Ese fue el principio de su perdición. Semanas después se encontró con los mismos chicos. El que se llamaba Zeph estaba en silla de ruedas, había tenido un pequeño accidente doméstico, nada de lo que tuviesen que preocuparse. Y así fue como comenzó la historia de amor de Harley con Zephÿros. Empezaron con pequeñas frases de ligoteo, tonteos y miradas de madrugada. Besos robados. Abrazos furtivos. Harley sabía que ese hombre era su vida. Se había enamorado como una tonta por ese entonces. Había abierto su corazón.

La joven volvió a suspirar sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, habían pasado años de todo ésto, pero era algo que no podía entender. Aún podía escuchar sus palabras por la noche. Todas las noches la perseguían para torturarla.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Zephÿros y Harley se encontraban en la cama, envueltos en la cama después de una tórrida noche de pasión en la habitación de la facultad de ésta última. Llevaban un año y medio de relación y Harley estaba más enamorada que nunca. Todos sus amigos conocían a Zeph y todos estaban encantados con el chico. Y ella estaba encantada con el hermano de Zeph cuyo nombre era Sam. Con el tiempo había descubierto que ellos eran agentes del F.B.I aunque la inteligencia de la rubia le hacía pensar que eso no era del todo cierto. Aún así lo dejó pasar porque ante todo, la confianza que tenía en él era ciega._

 _-Algún día tú y yo nos casaremos.- Dijo Zeph cuando la respiración ya estuvo lo suficientemente calmada como para seguir hablando. La rubia frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza que hasta hace unos segundos, estaba escondida en el pecho del muchacho._

 _-¿Qué dices? No son horas para bromas.- Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro tontamente, mientras su risa. Para Zeph no había algo más mágico que la sonrisa de la muchacha... Bueno, sí. Los sonidos de los gemidos acompañado de su nombre. Pero eso es otra cosa._

 _-Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nena.- Susurró como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.- El destino nos unió por algo. ¿No crees que sería estupendo contentar al destino con una unión?_

 _La sonrisa de la muchacha se hizo más brillante, como si ésta tuviese vida propia. Era una sonrisa brillante. Brillaba más que cualquier rayo de luz que los humanos podían ver durante sus vidas._

 _-¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si algo nos pasa?_

 _-Nena, ¿qué nos iba a pasar? Somos siempre. Siempre mía, siempre tuyo. Siempre nuestros.- Murmuró Zeph alzando el mentón de la chica para que ésta le mirara a los ojos ya que mientras le preguntaba, había agachado su mirada.- Además, si te intentas escapar de mí, te encontraría._

 _-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad me buscarías? - Preguntó la chica, aún sabiendo la respuesta, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios._

 _\- Nena, por ti hurgaría en el mismo cielo, infierno o purgatorio. Lo recorrería todo hasta encontrarte._

 _Harley no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas. Por eso estaba enamorada de él. Porque la cuidaba como si fuese la flor más delicada del universo. La joven rubia se abalanzó hacia él y de nuevo, volvieron a su pasión retenida. Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon esa noche fueron los gruñidos de Zeph y los gemidos de Harley._

 _ **Fin de flashback.**_

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba. Antes de hacer los dos años, Harleen y Zeph iban caminando por la calle. Cuando un tipo encapuchado le dio varias puñaladas a Zeph. Los gritos de Harley fueron horribles. La gente se acercaba a ellos con una mueca de horror y tristeza. Nadie había conseguido atraparle, ni siquiera supo porqué lo hizo. Cuando vino la ambulancia no pudieron hacer nada por Zeph. Harley le vio morir en sus brazos. O eso era lo que le dijeron.

Le dijeron una mentira. Después de estar dos años encerrada en la universidad, centrándose solo en sus estudios. Después de la insistencia de sus amigos para que Harleen volviera a salir, lo hizo. Salió a un recinto que era conocido por toda la gente joven que se reunía allí. Todo estaba yendo de lujo, Harley volvía a sonreír. Pero entonces le vio, sí a Zeph. Estaba con una rubia despampanante, muy parecida a ella. Harls se pellizcó los brazos pues creía que lo que veía era producto de su imaginación o bien una pesadilla. Pero no, lo que veían sus ojos era real.

Ella tuvo el valor de acercarse a él para preguntarle qué coño pasaba. A lo que él le contestó que toda su relación había sido una mentira. Que él no la quería. Y que si había montado todo el paripé es para que le dejara en paz de una vez.

Eso fue el colmo de la tristeza de Harley. Después de darle un puñetazo merecido se fue del local corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Era un cabrón, el hombre de su vida, era un cabrón. De nuevo estuvo meses sin salir. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Si quería ser una excelente psiquiatra, no podía seguir estando en un limbo de pena. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era. Aunque a veces tenía la tentación de lesionarse así misma para apaciguar su dolor. Pero no, no lo hacía. Nadie lo merecía.

Entonces os preguntaréis. Si este ser le hizo tanto daño, ¿por qué Harley no rompe las pocas fotos que tenía de él en el álbum? Fácil. Ella quería recordar toda su vida, para mejorar como persona poco a poco. Había roto miles de fotos de ellos, sí. Sin embargo Harley sabía que tenía que afrontar que él había pasado por su vida. Que siempre estaría en su recuerdo. Así que era una tontería querer borrar algo que en su pasado la hizo feliz.

Harley rápidamente cambió de página porque no quería seguir viéndolo. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, el dolor todavía seguía allí. Se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado sin darse cuenta. No quería llorar, ya no más. Había llorado lo suficiente años y años. Ahora ella era feliz.

Las siguientes fotos eran de Arkham, ella había tomado miles y cientos de fotos de Arkham. No se podía creer que por fin iba a ejercer su profesión en su sitio soñado. Por fin.

De un momento para otro la puerta de su habitación de la universidad se abrió. Detrás de ella estaban todos sus amigos. Con una sonrisa impecable en todos sus labios. Harley guardó el álbum ahora en su maleta pues al día siguiente dejaría la residencia universitaria.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa real. Sonrisa que solamente ellos veían.

-Hemos pensado que después de la fiesta de anoche, tu habitación necesita una despedida de las nuestras.- Dijo Anne, una chica morena con ojos negros como la noche. Labios carnosos y buenas curvas. Era la típica chica que sin ser rubia y ojos llamativos, se llevaba a todos de calle. Incluso Harley estaba enamorada de ella. Además de ser guapa, era carismática, positiva y fiel así misma. Para Harley era digna de admirar.

Anne enseñó su portátil con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Harls gimió, noche de terror para todos.

-No me puedo creer que a tu edad sigas teniendo miedo a las películas de miedo, no son reales.- Ahora habló Dom con sorna. Dom era muy parecido a Anne, parecían hermanos incluso. Pero no, no lo eran.

-No les tengo miedo. Es solamente que luego no puedo dormir por la noche.

-¡Miedo!- Replicaron todos a la vez que reían.

Prepararon la habitación para ver la película juntos. Habían decidido tras una breve discusión cuál verían, el resultado había sido obvio: Expediente Warren, el caso Enfield.

-¿Sabéis que el demonio es real? El que aparece en la película.- Ahora fue el turno de Dianna de hablar. Harley miró a la que era para ella su hermana con una mirada un tanto... Siniestra. Si las miradas matasen, Dianna no seguiría viva.

Los muchachos vieron la película, tal y como tenían previsto. Aunque Harley no se centró demasiado en ésta ya que su mente solo podía pensar en Arkham.

-"Mañana nos veremos..."- Pensó la rubia refiriéndose a Arkham mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio acumulado.

...

Mientras tanto en Arkham, un sitio donde el mismísimo diablo tendría pavor. Un guardia de seguridad novato se acercaba a la celda que le habían dicho. Los demás presos se reían de él con forme pasaba pues se podía escuchar el temblor de su mandíbula. Decir que el joven guardia tenía miedo, era poco.

Finalmente llegó a la celda que le habían otorgado. Celda 666, qué dichoso el destino. Tener al demonio hecho carne en su número. Pero el guardia tenía que hacer su trabajo, o sería despedido.

-Eh, tú. Joker.- Murmuró el hombre con los hombros tensos. El llamado "Joker" hizo caso omiso a su llamado. Seguía contando los pocos alojenos que tenía su cárcel.- ¡Escoria! Te estoy llamando.- Dio un puñetazo al cristal haciéndose daño para llamar la atención del preso.

Para no seguir aguantando el berrinche del guardia. El Joker se levantó de mala manera. Se acercó hasta la cristalera y lo atravesó con la mirada. El guardia tembló y ésto produjo placer el Joker. Dejó ver su dentadura metal y entrecerró los ojos. Como deseaba salir de allí y causar el mal en toda Gotham. Puto murciélago por atraparle. Le tenía más odio que antes. Si eso era posible.

\- ¿Vas a hablar o te ha comido la lengua el murciélago? - Preguntó el tipo de pelo verde mientras que apoyaba su frente en la cristalera de la celda.

-Esto.. Yo...- El guardia carraspeó, debía dejar de tener miedo por su bien.- Como bien sabrás, el psiquiatra que estaba trabajando contigo ha tenido que coger la baja y dudamos mucho que vuelva.- El Joker solamente pudo mostrar la sonrisa de nuevo, era tan aterradora que nudos insoportables se ponían en la garganta del pobre chico.- ¿Qué le has hecho?- Preguntó segundos después, cuando tenía el valor de hacerlo.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué podría hacerle yo? Me tenéis preso aquí, como a un perro. ¿Qué le habéis hecho vosotros? - Joker murmuró con la mirada más inocente que el maniaco sabía dar.

\- Eres un miserable asesino. Estás loco. Deberías estar muerto.

-¿¡Loco?! ¿LOCO? - La voz del Joker se alzó tanto que hizo callar a todos los presos de las celdas que cuchicheaban. De un momento a otro el Joker se dio un golpe en la frente con la cristalera. Después de varios golpes contra ésta, el cristal se tiñó de sangre y el rostro de éste quedó cubierta de su sangre. Mientras esto sucedía la risa maniática del Joker retumbaba el lugar.

El guardia dio varios pasos hacia atrás completamente asustado, las piernas le fallaban y en esos momentos, tenía ganas de vomitar. Se preguntó el porqué había elegido ese trabajo. Si quizá no era para él.

\- Míreme ahora y dígame si estoy loco.- Susurró el Joker lamiendo la sangre que escurría por su labio superior. Volvió a golpearse con más fuerza en la cabeza, éste golpe hizo que el peliverde cayera al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Minutos más tarde el guardia se asomó a la celda. No estaba muerto, había perdido la consciencia, solamente.

\- Lo que le espera a la joven Quinzel... - Susurró el guardia para después salir corriendo a buscar a los enfermeros. Suerte que Joker estaba atado con la camisa de fuera, si no hubiese sido así. A saber lo que habría hecho.

Volviendo a la celda, el peliverde que había cerrado los ojos para fingir su desmayo, abrió los ojos volviendo a esforzar la sonrisa siniestra.

\- Así que Quinzel. Oh, pequeña. Vas a saber lo que es el infierno.- Dijo para sí mismo.

No la conocía, no sabía si era guapa, vieja, alta, gorda o delgada. Pero en su mente ya imaginaba miles de escenas con torturas. Violaciones y locura. Mucha locura.

El Joker volvió a reír ésta vez con la risa más lunática. Tragándose toda la sangre al estar tumbado. Los presos al escuchar esa risa, comenzaron a gritar.

...

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo.**_

 _-¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir a Arkham? Hay más sitios mejores que ese._

 _..._

 _\- Estamos demasiado orgullosos de ti, doctora Quinzel. La tenemos en una alta estima debido a sus calificaciones y las buenas recomendaciones de los profesores. Pero... - El hombre la miró con ternura y miedo para después seguir hablando.- El paciente que le han otorgado no es precisamente fácil._

 _..._

 _\- Doctora Quinzel... ¿No tiene miedo?_

 _..._

 _El corazón de Harleen se paralizó. ¿Cómo en tanta oscuridad podía observar ella belleza? ¿Tendría algo malo en su interior?_

...

 _ **¡Hola, hola! Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo. Como podéis comprobar no he querido hacer a Harley como relatan los cómics. Quería hacerla algo más mía. Quiero que ella tenga una vida normal para luego... Bueno, ya veréis lo que le pasa después, aunque estoy segura de que lo podéis adivinar. También quería que fuese distinta al cómic respecto a familiares y amigos se refiere. Quería que ella tuviese vida antes de conocer a Joker. Que como toda adolescente se haya enamorado y haya sufrido. La quería hacer más real.**_

 _ **Si tenéis alguna queja lo podéis hacer. Sé que probablemente éste Joker lo tendría que haber hecho un poco más siniestro. Pero mejoraré con él, lo prometo. Es la primera vez que escribo a un persona tan maníatico y oscuro como él. Así que pido un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Y también sé que os quejaréis de la poca aparición del Joker en éste capítulo. Pero creedme, tendréis Joker para rato. Va a salir muchísimo. En el siguiente, ya le tenéis aquí.**_

 _ **Como podéis comprobar el capítulo hoy está adelantado, pues hoy no estaré en casa por la tarde. Así que prefiero subirlo antes que dejaros sin capítulo. Pero el viernes volverá el horario que está establecido en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de ésto tanto como yo escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Ya sabéis! Si os gusta, os disgusta o me mataríais, podréis dejarme en los reviews vuestra crítica constructiva. Creedme cuando digo que eso me beneficia para mejorar.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el viernes con el siguiente capítulo!**_


End file.
